


Special bonding times

by soul_wanderer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Red Beauty - Freeform, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_wanderer/pseuds/soul_wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after their daughter's fourth birthday Ruby and Belle decide to tell her about Ruby's condition at which the little girl becomes more than excited to see her mother as a wolf and special bonding times ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special bonding times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Onthecyberseas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthecyberseas/gifts).



> Being quite a fan of domestic fluff (when I'm not writing angst that is) , especially when it involves children, this idea was quickly formed in my head and it was definitely fun to write too - I hope you enjoy reading it as much I enjoyed writing it (:

It was shortly after their daughter’s fourth birthday that Ruby and Belle decided to tell her everything about Ruby’s condition. When she had been younger they thought it was for the better if they didn’t tell her that Ruby was a wolf until she was old enough to really understand what was happening but now that she started asking why Ruby wasn’t home some nights they knew it was time to sit down and talk with her.  
It was the afternoon before the first night of a full moon when they gathered in the living room and carefully explained to her what exactly would happen to her mother once the moon was up.

“So mummy is a wolf _and_ my mummy too?” She asked as she tried to process what her parents had just told her, a curious and contemplative look gracing her features.  
“Yes darling, but she’s only a wolf when the full moon is at the sky.” Belle carefully replied and watched as their daughter thought about everything for some more time before asking another question.  
“She doesn’t hurt people, right?” Knitting her eyebrows together, Ellie expectantly looked at Belle who had always been the one to explain things to her she didn’t understand.  
Upon hearing the question Ruby briefly thought back to the times when she didn’t have the wolf under control but was quickly pulled out of her thoughts when Belle spoke up again.  
“No, she doesn’t hurt people. She just really likes to run through the woods like all wolves do.” It was a balancing act to decide how much to tell her and Belle decided it was too soon for their daughter to know about all the gritty details of her mother’s condition.

“Okay.” For Ellie the subject of Ruby’s whereabouts were finished and she decided to broach a more important topic.  
“Can I see her mama?” When she shot Belle her puppy eyes the librarian couldn’t help but smile because it strongly reminded her of Ruby whenever she wanted something from her.  
“I think that’s up to her honey but I would be okay with it.” Glancing at Ruby she saw hesitance in her eyes and immediately knew that she was afraid of hurting their daughter even though Belle knew she would never harm her family.  
“Can I, mummy? Pleeasee.” Ellie was now expectantly looking at Ruby who was still focused on Belle as she tried to swallow the fear that started rising in her.  
“It’s going to be okay Ruby, trust me. Trust yourself. You’re not going to hurt her.” Belle quietly reassured her and squeezed her hand, hoping it would help Ruby overcome her fears.

“Ok, but I want to go for a run first before I come back home.” Ruby replied after a moment of contemplation and watched as her daughter’s face lit up with excitement.   
“And you little lady have to take a nap first if you’re going to stay up late.” Of course Belle was the rational one again as she pointed towards the girl’s bedroom.

“Okay.” Ellie quickly agreed and pecked first Belle’s and then Ruby’s cheek before adding “I love you mummy” effectively causing Ruby to tear up a little at the declaration.  
“Love you too pup.” She affectionately replied and watched as the girl raced off to her bedroom to take the required nap.  
“Are you ok?” Belle wanted to make sure the entire situation wasn’t overwhelming her and was relieved when the taller brunette shot her a crooked smile.  
“Yeah, I’m alright. Let’s just hope everything goes well.” Letting out a small sigh she cuddled up against Belle on the couch and together they waited for the impending night.

-

Once Ruby had left the library for her run through the woods Belle had sat down with their daughter and told her about being careful with her mother once she came back. She had no doubts that Ellie would be anything but gentle as she was her daughter after all but seeing as she was only four she also knew about the wild side in her and hoped she would be able to keep her excitement in check.

When Ruby eventually returned home, Belle could hear the padding of her paws on the floor of the library, she carefully made her way up the stairs and nudged the door open, being grateful that Belle had left it ajar for her beforehand.  
As soon as she came in sight of her daughter the little girl shot up from where she had been resting next to Belle on the bed and raced off towards the wolf before coming to an abrupt halt as she remembered her mother’s words from earlier.  
“Hey mummy.” She almost whispered, a grin plastered on her face, before carefully leaning in and wrapping her small arms around the wolf’s neck and pressing her face into its fur.

“You’re very furry mummy.” She eventually giggled at which Ruby nudged her with her snout in return causing their daughter to giggle even more.  
Soon enough the pair was playfully chasing each other through the apartment and Belle was glad they didn’t have immediate neighbours when they started playing with one of Ruby’s squeaking toys, both very much delighted at the fun it brought.

It didn’t take long though before both of them were exhausted from their nightly activities and when Ruby trotted back into their bedroom with their daughter on her back Belle had to grin because the girl seemed quite comfortable being carried around like that.  
Carefully plopping down on the small carpet in front of the bed Ellie slowly slid off her before curling up next to her, her body resting against the wolf’s side.  
With the warmth of the wolf and the steady rise and fall of Ruby’s chest it didn’t take her long to fall asleep and Ruby followed her lead not long after that.

When Belle took in the sight in front of her a smile spread across her face and she had a hard time bringing herself to separate their daughter from her mother but knew it would be better for her to sleep in their bed when Ruby transformed back in the morning.  
Kneeling down in front of the pair she gently loosened the girl’s hold on the wolf’s fur and lifted her off the ground and pressed a soft kiss against her temple when she instinctively curled up against her.

It was only after making sure that Ruby and Ellie were both comfortable that she allowed herself to slip under the covers as well and when she heard the soft snores of Ruby fill the room she smiled to herself once more before falling asleep too, wondering how she got so lucky to have such a loving and caring family and being grateful that they would always stick together, no matter what.


End file.
